Revenge is sweet
by Free-Style-Is-Me
Summary: Rintarou killed by Miwa. Ema left the house. Once again she returns with her heart filled with hatred. The brothers planned to stop her so she will not be tainted by blood. Will they succeed?Picture goes to the rightful owners.


Idea gotten from a story called 'My sister My maid"

And yeah my second Brother Conflict fanfic... so enjoy!

* * *

It has already been a year since their beloved sister left the house.

Let's rewind back what made her leave the Asahina residence

* * *

_"Papa... wake up! Don't go!"Ema shook her father who was lying in the pool of blood. Rintarou opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful daughter. Her face were damp with tears._

_"Ema, dear. Do not hate your mother please."he coughed out blood. "Miwa? Did she do this to you papa?"Ema held her father's hand close to her face._

_"It's my(cough) fault. If only we didn't have that fight(cough). This wouldn't have happen."_

_"Papa... don't go!"a tear slid down her cheeks. Her heart clenched as she felt the pain of the thought of her only parent who had raise her would passed on._

_"Don't cry. Here."Rintarou took out a necklace from his shirt pocket. With trembling hands, she took the necklace and open it. Her eyes widen as she looked at the picture."Keep it."Rintarou smiled at her and his breathing stop._

_"Papa!"she screamed. Tsubaki and the others ran towards her when they heard the scream._

_"Rintarou-san."Masaomi came up and check his pulse. He looked up and he saw a tint of hope in Ema's eyes. Regretfully, he shook his head. The Asahina brothers look to one side and some had their heads down. Ema held the necklace close to her bosom and muttered something._

_"Masaomi-san."_

_"Yes Ema?"Masaomi looked up._

_"She will pay. Miwa-san will pay."Masaomi flinched as he saw the look in her eyes. The kind eyes were replaced by.. hatred. It was pure darkness. He tried to move, but his body froze. This was not the loving Ema he knew. It was as if a dark aura had replace her._

_Ema wiped her tears away, and close her father's eyes. She stood up and turn to face the brothers. Fuuto looked at her and could not believe it was their sister. Like Masaomi,they shook in fear. _

_"Onee-san.."Fuuto took out his hand only to be slapped away by her. _

_"Do not touch me."she spat out. Fuuto stop. Ema Hinate walked out of the abondened building without stopping to look back._

_"Ema."Yuusuke whispered when he saw his crush dissapear from his sight._

* * *

~Back to the present~

"Hey boys! How's my lovely sons today?!"Miwa came in cheerfully. She was greeted by cold looks which she waved it off.

"Here are presents for you!"she place wrapped boxes on the living room table. The boys stood at the edge of the table.

"Are these bought by Rintarou's money?"Ukyo asked. "Of course! Just imagine it's a gift from your father."she clapped her hands.

"Return them back now."Iori said in a disgusted tone."Why?"Miwa pouted.

"We do not accept items or gifts from a killer. Especially since it's bought from our deceased father money that was stolen."Fuuto glared at her.

"Eh~ Fine. Up to you. You return it yourself."she walked off with her Gucci handbag to her bedroom.

"That old hag is disgusting."Kaname looked at the gifts.

"Wataru hates her."

"I bet she is taking the cash from the vault in her room." Louis looked at the window. They nodded in agreement.

"How could she not have resentment at all?"Subaru crossed his arms."That's why they are called killers. They don't have feelings. She is just a greedy bastard who looks ugly with plastic surgery."Tsubaki said angrily.

"If only we had proof. Then we could have push her into the slammer."Ukyo cursed at their hateful mother.

Their mother had used the money to 'remodel' her face. And that had caused thousand of yen. She had been spending a lot and declaring that the money was her hard earn money. Which was full of lies.

"It's been a year hasn't it."Louis said. The others looked at the floor as they remember the time their sister had left.

"Imouto-chan, where are you?"Kaname muttered.

* * *

"I'm here, Kaname- san."Ema said. She used her binoculars and directed it to Miwa's window. Anger rose up from her as she remembered the death of her father. Ema did say that Miwa will pay.

"Miwa-san had better be careful~."Ema grinned evilly.

* * *

Nice story? Reviews and insults are greatly appreciated!


End file.
